


A Fine Redheaded Nuisance

by HarteHealer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarteHealer/pseuds/HarteHealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Bones never used to be so much trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Redheaded Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/gifts).



> Written for Dallirious' prompt during humpdrabble's 2013 humpathon on Livejournal. Here's to your challenge, Dallas.

She’s becoming a nuisance, a thorn in their sides. Something has to be done to get her off their trail.

They aren’t going to kill her. Or maim her. But they are going to trap her.

Amelia Bones, head of M.L.E., has a few private interests most don’t know about. But they know. And it presents a perfect opportunity. They have been talking about exploring a new avenue together and no one wants Madam Bones nullified like Bellatrix Lestrange.

The stage is set, the information sent, and now all they have to do is wait and reap the benefits of this arrangement. Rodolphus rests against the foot of the bed, black silk rope wound loosely around his hand and wrist. His wife lies across the large bed, a burning anticipation coursing through her body even after already getting plenty of attention from her husband earlier.

The woman of the hour makes her entrance boldly; door slamming and wand held aloft as she enters the room, immediately sizing up the situation and questioning aloud, “Why did you arrange this, Rodolphus? You have nothing I want except answers.”

“That’s the thing, Amelia,” the man says with a cool grin as he rises to his feet. “We do have something you want.”

He lets the rope unwind from his hand until he holds the length nearly to the floor and strides slowly toward the redhead. Bellatrix props herself among the pillows in order to admire the scene and await her own part in this dance.

“And what is that?” Amelia demands. Her gaze refuses to stay on either husband or wife for long, both naked before her.

“Us.”

Rodolphus begins to circle Amelia as he cuts off what she begins to reply with. “Ah—We know about the payments and Polyjuice. Who do you think could get ahold of our hairs so easily? And now we’re here. The real deal, Amelia. And we’re offering you exactly what you want, for as long as you want it.”

“And—” Amelia swallows, knowing that if her flushed cheeks have betrayed her, her voice better not. “What do you want from me then?”

“We’re asking for your cooperation.” Rodolphus comes to a stop directly before the Auror. His erection is undeniable and he waits.

Amelia isn’t clueless. If she denies them this, she not only risks them exposing her secret but she’ll likely lose access to the imitation. If she can play their game then she can get what she wants and perhaps save her job as well. It’s only logical.

All she gives is a nod of agreement and it’s enough. Rodolphus sets upon her, removing clothing and guiding her to the bed where she’s met by the hands and lips of Bellatrix. Once her wrists are bound to the headboard, husband and wife surrounding her with passion unhinged, Amelia finally decides that it’s only fair she reap her reward for getting her hands on the two most wanted Death Eaters in Britain.


End file.
